


Shota J Trump

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Aged Down Character, M/M, Politics, Shotacon, this is a joke i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trump/Biden yaoi but Trump is aged down.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Shota J Trump

**Author's Note:**

> are you happy, basil? are you happy??? you'd better be!!!!!!!

Trump and Biden were both preparing for yet another debate. While Trump was in his room, working on his bright orange spray tan, he notices a strange bottle of liquid sitting on the table. Gripped in curiosity, he decides to grab it and take a look. He picked it up, lifting the mysterious glass, as he slowly takes a sniff of the clear liquid. It smells good. So good, that he could barely help but take a sip. It tasted heavenly. The more he drank, he had a strange sensation. His body was tingling and squishing. What a different feeling. He decided to think nothing of it, and decided to work on his chic hairstyle instead. As he glanced at himself in the mirror, he realized something quite peculiar. He had turned into a child.

"O-oh no!!! How am I going to do this debate like this!? I'm going to be a laughingstock! This must be some sort of sabotage attempt!!!!!!!" However surprised he was, there was no getting around it. He had turned into a child version of himself. He had no choice but to show to the presidential debate. Flushing furiously, he grabbed his things, and ran outside where he was greeted by his personal bodyguards. They showed an expression of surprise, but didn't make any comments on Donald's new childish appearance. 

As he got into his car, he saw the confused glares of everyone surrounding him. He blushed even harder from the attention. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He felt like he was going to cry. He could see the headlines already. He tried to swallow his fear, and they were off.  
  
Finally, he was at the place where he would meet Joe. He would be on camera very, very, very soon. _Those damn democrats! I know it was them who did this!_ he thought. His entire campaign was ruined by this stupid potion and this stupid transformation. He looked up. He saw Joe, Joe Biden, smiling down at his short self.  
  
"Hello, Trump." Joe muttered. _Trump is so cute! This was a perfect idea!_ he thought as he looked at him. He too was blushing, but for an entire other reason than embarrassment. In fact, he was rather turned on by the sight of that small Trump standing there, face as red as a tomato. He was getting hard, really. SHota Trump was just too damn cute!  
  


Without thinking, Joe Grasped Donald's shoulder. He smiled with delight!   
  
"B-biden!?" Trump cried. "W-what are you doing!!!???"  
  
It was clear Biden had a goal in mind, although he didn't show it. His hands went down, focusing on Donald's crotch. Donald knew what was happening, but he strangely felt happy. He had always had a crush on Biden after all. It felt good, truly. He was on edge, when he noticed the time. The crowd was probably waiting anxiously for him out there. There was no way he would disappoint his supporters for some nasty Dem.   
  
Indeed, it was debate time. Halfway through standing up, Trump came to a shocking realization. He was still in a child's body. There was no way he could go out like this. He grabbed Biden's leg in fear.  
  
"B-biden, please stay with me back here...." He was missing an important debate, but it didn't matter. He squeezed Biden's leg fearfully. What happened if someone found him like this?   
  
Biden, noticing Trump's anxiety, decided to take advantage of him just a bit more. He smiled as he reached in Trump's pants. He was hoping he could make the child Trump feel good. He noticed the young looking man's moans, so he went a bit faster. Until he heard a sharp knock at the door. It was the debate mediator.   
  
When said mediator saw Joe Biden jerking young Trump off, he was put into shock. He was so shocked he thought he was going to faint right then and there. Was this thing he was seeing, really real? He was far from the only one feeling this way. Young Trump was so embarrassed he was going to faint. His face turned the exact shade of the Reddit upvote button as his face slammed into the floor with a loud and heavy thud. He felt so embarrassed indeed, that he came as he blacked out. He felt all of his limbs expanding. It was a painful sort of stretch, one that was excruciating throughout his entire body.   
  
When he came to, Trump realized he was his adult self. In a hospital bed. He decided to check the clock. It was a month after the election, and apparently, the mediator took pictures back when he was discovered. It seems like all the shotacons of the US had decided to vote for Trump after seeing the images. Now that he was back to his adult form, those shotacons would be in for a major disappointment... 


End file.
